The present invention relates generally to waveguide junctions, and more particularly, to a broadband turnstile waveguide junction.
Prior art relating to the present invention may be found in an article entitled xe2x80x9cApplication of the Turnstile Junctionxe2x80x9d, by Maurice A. Meyer and Harold B. Goldberg, IRE Transactionsxe2x80x94Microwave Theory and Techniques, December, 1955, pages 40-45. While generally discussing turnstile waveguide junctions, the above article does not disclose or suggest a turnstile waveguide junction that has a circular to quad-ridged waveguide transition, a quad-ridged to single-ridged waveguide transition, a single-ridged to rectangular waveguide transition, or a tapered transitional matching center pin.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved broadband turnstile waveguide junction.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, the present invention provides for an improved broadband turnstile waveguide junction. The broadband turnstile waveguide junction comprises a body having four rectangular side ports that lie in a common plane, symmetrically about and orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of a circular port.
The broadband turnstile waveguide junction also comprises a circular to quad-ridged waveguide transition disposed between the circular port and the four rectangular side ports. A quad-ridged to single-ridged waveguide transition is provided to transition to the single ridged waveguide in the four rectangular side ports. Each of the rectangular side ports comprises a single-ridged to rectangular waveguide transition. A tapered transitional matching center pin or pedestal extends from the rear of the junction a predetermined distance toward the circular port.
An alternative embodiment of the broadband turnstile waveguide junction may use a quad-ridged waveguide having a port at the input in lieu of a circular to quad-ridged transition. Another embodiment may use single ridged waveguides at each side port rather than transitioning from single ridged waveguide to rectangular waveguide. Yet another embodiment may use a double ridged waveguide at each side port.